Judson's Humanity
by The Seventh L
Summary: Set during 'Curse of Fenric'. Doctor Judson confronts a Fenrictainted Captain Sorin about what he's done and later comes around to regret it. Do not read if you haven't seen CoF.


Judson's Humanity

by Great Writer Sarah

a Doctor Who fanfic

Rated PG (because I like to be cautious)

Canon: During Curse of Fenric

Summary: Doctor Judson confronts a Fenric-tainted Captain Sorin about his intentions, and regrets it. Please excuse the weak opening, I had no other way.

"You've made fun of me for the last time!" said Judson, and with an angry 'humph!' sat back into his wheelchair - although why was a mystery, as since being tainted by Fenric had restored usage to his once-useless legs.

The only other person in the translating room, Captain Sorin, rolled his eyes. "You're just being stupid. If it wasn't for me, you probably would be dead by now."

"I think not," shot back Dr. Judson. "You don't control whether I live or die, and you never have."

Sorin turned to Judson, and his eyes for a split second glowed, a reminder of what was currently inhabiting Sorin's body --- the spirit of Fenric. "If I hadn't taken over your body, the blast from the Ultima would have killed you. My spirit kept you alive. Your life is in eternal debt to me." A twisted smirk appeared on Sorin's face. "Yes, you will make a valuable asset to the Ancient Haemovore."

Dr. Judson sprang up from his wheelchair, which only pointed out how Fenric fixed his legs. "I'll never serve some decrepit skeleton, or you, ever again! I won't make the same mistake twice, I'm too intelligent for that."

"It's time you learned your place," snarled Captain Sorin, and grabbed Judson by the front of his shirt.

"You'll never escape the darkness this way," said Judson, though his voice was halfway muffled by the fact Sorin was pressing his face onto the table where the chess board was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Doctor," Sorin said, clearly amused.

Judson cast a look at his oppressor. "I'm not talking to Fenric, I'm talking to Sorin --- or what's left of him."

"And what about YOU, Judson? What's left of you?" Sorin let go of the back of Judson's head and began pacing around the room. "I took your body, and with it, I killed a human - with your hands, I killed your nurse, and where was your humanity then? I had not taken all of you - instead of fighting the darkness, you revelled in it, you hypocrite! _When it comes to death, quantity is so much more satisfying than quality _- those were the words you had said - not me, but you, because my spirit had freed the feelings hiding within you! I did not change you, I released you, but when the contest proved too much for you, and you broke down, I left you for a stronger vessel - one who was already touched by my curse. You were the one who killed and oppressed, and when it got to be too much, you lost control. Sorin is gone - only Fenric remains! Only Fenric!"

Judson lifted his head up from the table. "I've changed, Fenric, unlike you," he said calmly. "You've stayed stagnant for thousands of years in your unrelenting hatred - and of what? A simple Time Lord! Who's the strongest now - now that you've been defeated before and will be defeated again by the same person? The man who calls himself the Doctor - he is stronger than you, and in the end, he will bring your downfall."

In a swift movement, Sorin was towering over the sitting Doctor Judson, his eyes glowing with the power of Fenric. "You underestimate me," Sorin said, his tone of voice amazingly civil given the rage Sorin was in. "You underestimate my power. You underestimate the Haemovores and the Ancient Haemovore. Mostly, you underestimate the potency of absolute hatred. My hatred is everywhere, it exists in the hearts of millions of people in the universe - even if I was to be killed physically, my hatred would still exist throughout all of space and time!"

"Not hatred like yours," spat Judson, "Not the cold, unbridled monster you that is you. The humanity of Earth will defeat you."

Sorin took a step back, though a small step. " 'The humanity of Earth'? . . . Please, spare me your meaningless tripe. No one on Earth can do a thing, and you know it! You're just not accepting the truth! These humans have evil inside of them, and through that evil I will take over this planet, once and for all!"

Judson made a move as if to stand up, but was kept down by Sorin's hand. "I have a strong belief that the humans and the Time Lord will defeat you."

"You may believe that," said Sorin, and with a twitch of the wrist, snapped Judson's neck in half, killing him instantly. "And see where your belief got you?" Sorin heaved Judson's limp body onto the ground, then stood in front of the table, his back facing the door. Captain Sorin's eyes scanned the playing field, the solitary chess board.

"Let's finish this contest," he said. And then the door opened, Ace came in, and in a few seconds, all hell broke lose.

the end

Kindly review, please? I want to know how you liked it or not.


End file.
